We
by Viatrize
Summary: What if instead of the Alliance. Turians were the one in charge of saving the people in Mindoir? And that this cocky Turian batman was to tell you his love story of when motherly love turned into something more.
1. The start

Hello there pretty people!

I just did this because I got jealous from all of the people who have Garrus and Fem shep stories!

So I made my own :)

Hope you like really.

Btw..Bioware is not mine :( Sad...

And a note: This is Garrus' part. Well sometimes it will go to Shepard but mostly Garrus! x)

Enjoy Sweethearts!

Btw I have no idea if I should continue this. So just say so if I should :)

* * *

Prologue.

My father always trained me to be the lone wolf. Respectable. Responsible. Strong. and Alone.

I always did that. Always.

Trained myself to not love get me. EVER.

I always pondered my way with work. Joining the military and probably C-sec afterwards.

I loved the stress that puts me through all the madness.

After the first contact war. Everything changed.

The humans. A cocky bunch really.

But..something changed me.

Mindoir.

That place.

If you would have told me that the love of my life was there.

That the moment I stepped on that planet I would meet her and everything would change my life forever.

Bruised,bare footed,dirty,messed up,smelly and with tattered clothes that made her look almost naked.

And that was real beautiful.

I would have laughed at your face.

Knowing that my mission was just to save the survivors there.

And that she was human?!

Spirits.

I would have called the mental hospital in Palaven and told them to get you the moment they found you!

And that she was..Beautiful,Charming,Wonderful,Brilliant,Powerful,Respectful and well..perfect.

And that she would want the cocky,idiotic,imperfect,messed up Turian like me to be with her.

I mean compare our total difference!

She's the first human Specter! Hero of the Citadel! Destroyer of the Collector Base and after all that..all of those titles... all of those awards..She would want to be with me.

But before all that..

I was her best friend.

We fought along side each other from the very beginning.

She called me Batman. I have no idea what that really is but she loved that name for me and so did I.

On the SSV 1.

When she told me to come with her to stop Saren.

I was excited. Ecstatic.

Like a Teenage Turian getting his first Sniper Rifle.

But as we spent time together.

I fell..

She was amazing.

And yet here we are on another adventure.

Together this time.

We.

Damn.

That's sound real good to hear.

But before I tell you how the hell did this messed up relationship from killing each other turned into falling in love.

I told you this first.

Ridiculous isn't it?

"Garrus! Get down here! I need help with this damn gun!"

Whoops have to go.

I'll tell the rest later.

* * *

Yay. :)


	2. The Rescue

Hello there sweethearts !

I have seen all of your wonderful reviews and would reply in the most unprofessional way possible to them and thank you for all of your support and space cookies :))

Mr./Ms. Guest - Yes mom, I 'll be more careful with my grammar :)

CommanderHawke667 - Yes darling I plan to :D

Geminidragon76 - Glad you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for more :))

Alone in the light - Mass erect :3

Too soon ? xD. Forgiven.

Thankie for the franchise.

And thanks for the approval!

As always I love you all and reviews are very wanted and loved :)

Stay beautiful people !

Love always - Viatrize XP

* * *

Chapter 1

_**The Rescue**_

After the first contact war, everything ended. Everybody got along just fine with the humans and that's why were suppose to rescue a human colony from batarian slavers. Damn it ! Where was the Alliance ? Running late or probably " busy " ... of course.

We arrived. A bit too late .

Mostly every human was dead actually all of them looked suddenly I hear gunshots from around the corner as I tried to search for survivors.

" Let me go!" A gurgle of a batarian.

BANG.

I ran as fast as I could .

Then stood there a girl, probably 15 to 17 years old.

Her long red blazing hair and green eyes caught my attention. Tattered clothes, bruises,wounds, bare feet and a whole hell of blood around her. A pistol at her hand and dirt everywhere.

I looked around her surroundings.

Dead batarians everywhere.

"You gonna rescue me or just rape me like these other guys?" She said casually while pointing to the dead bodies around her.

"Nah,besides you're not my type ."I waved off jokingly. Too soon?

"Aw,that hurts ugly."She sarcastically said with a smile.

Hell of a first meeting. First everyone is dead,second she shot every single batarian she could find and now she still jokes around while she's covered in dirt with dead bodies everywhere.

Beautiful...no..amazing.

My omini-tool pinged.

"Vakarian! Where are you?!"

I answered it.

"Here at the corner sir. I found one survivor sir." I said while looking at her.

"Good."Then Nihlus went offline.

A few minutes past,some if my fellow comrades came and were shocked at her and her surroundings.

"What the hell are you wearing human?!" Nihlus shouted.

"A fucking wedding gown. Can we go now?"She said while kissing a certain chain with a pendant around her neck and wore it again.

Nihlus patted her back and chatted with her as they went to the shuttle we boarded a while back.

I went and checked out a few other places in the colony to check if there were even any other survivors.

"Hey ugly!"She waved and ran toward me.

"Please, stop calling me that."I sighed.

"Fine then, what should I call you?"

"Garrus. Garrus Vakarian. And you?"

"What about me?"

"What should I call you?"

"Well since I'm suppose to be called Jane Doe just call me Jane Shepard."

"Why Shepard?"

"I like it. Well anyway nice to meet you."

She took out her still dirty hand and looked at me.

"What am I suppose to do with that?"

"You shake it dumbass!"

She forced my talon and shook it.

My mandible clicked, strange feeling. Her hand was soft and squishy.

I was suppose to hate humans! They were a cocky bunch, they weren't that famous yet in the galaxy but I was raised to hate them the moment they breath yet this single human ,the sole survivor of this hell-hole is smiling yet so dirty,smelly ,bloody but so beautiful to me. Why?

She let go of my talon and smiled again. So many questions ringed in my head and yet I can't seem to say anything.

"So..Why are the turians here?" She said questioningly.

"The Alliance asked for our helped and we agreed. To keep the peace." I replied.

"Funny really, you're suppose to hate me yet you talk to me like we're best friends!" She chuckled.

"Well...I..I don't know what to answer .."

"Garrus! What are you doing with that girl?" Nihlus shouted from afar.

Nihlus. My comrade,brother,friend, and respected leader who taught me that there is no such thing as coincidence ever.

"Nothing Nihlus."I shouted back. He then went to us. As he walked towards us he seemed to have eyes for only one thing.

Her.

"So human, do you have family or something?" He asked with much friendliness.

"They're dead. Killed really." She replied with a yawn.

Wasn't she suppose to cry,mourn,weep? That her family now lay on the ground like the rest of these people?!

Third week on the job after being accepted 2 months ago and I meet this girl who wouldn't even bother cry for her family who could be the only people she could trust.

"Aren't you suppose to cry?"Nihlus shocked as I am.

"Nah, A waste of tears and besides..what is the point of crying?"Her eyebrow cocked and her hands on her hips while me and Nihlus just stand there stunned.

"Well anyway Brownie, Can we go now? I'm starving! Clearly I'm the only human being alive." She casually said and crossed her arms below her chest.

A chuckled escaped me as she mentioned Nihlus as brown-Es.

A ping was heard on Nihul's omni-tool .

"Rescue team you there?"

An Alliance soldier but seemed to look more of an Admiral. He was white, a bit aged and had a huge scar on his face.

"Yes sir, We are here at the location you sent us."Nihlus replied with a salute.

"Any survivors?"

"Just one sir."

"Damn. We will send the needed supplies for the person and pick him up in 2 weeks."

"Sir, she is a female."

"Oh, How old is she ?"

"Probably 15 to 17 sir."Nihlus started at the girl as he replied.

"Mmm..Alright . As said soldier 2 weeks of pick up. In the meantime take care of her . Hackket out."

And he was gone.

I turned away to head back to the shuttle but then Nihlus called.

"Garrus!"

I was startled from Nihlus call.

"Yes sir?"I saluted.

"You take care of the girl." He pointed out with his rifle.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me (chuckles) You'll be that girl's babysitter or guardian."He pointed at me with a Turian grin.

"But sir!"

"No buts Vakarian."

AN involuntary growl escaped me. This was an outrage! Me?!

Taking care of a human! Spirits! But what I'm I suppose to do?

I sighed and just accepted the task.

"Yes sir." That was all I could muster.

Nihlus went near me and patted my back.

"Come on! Smile a bit won't you? Jane is pretty nice to everybody." He chuckled.

I sigh again.

"Maybe."

"Who knows. Next thing you know it, you might actually fall for her." He laughs up.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?! Me and her?! Spirits Nihlus! I really wonder how you live your life!"

"I just shoot at everything that doesn't agree with me."

"Classic you."

"Of course." He chuckles and leaves to find the others who are still looking for survivors.

I looked for her and saw her chatting up with Victus,Vinz, and Sidonis. She was making them laugh like they were so close to each other.

She noticed me and waved at the happy group and went towards me still dirty and smelly.

"What's up ugly?"She smiles.

"I'm taking care of you for 2 weeks"I grumble/

"Cool! Mama Garrus!" She hugged me forcibly.

"Wha-"

She let go and smiled once more.

"I can't wait."

Then she left and went back to the rest of the squad to joke around.

This may probably be hell..or not..

She kinda smells of citrus..Nice smell...


	3. Moving in

Hey there!

Apologies for the late update and plus it's short . Been lazy as always 0_0. And Thank you very much I love you so much for the support,love and follows and many favorites :) I love you all!

Scorpio-666~Yeah she's lost it but WAIT! There's more :D

SurvivorHawke~Yup. Citrus is nice. Right? 0_0

Anyway stay beautiful people and aliens!

- Love Viatrize :)

#

Chapter 2

Moving in.

Day 1 of hell.

At the shuttle, she was surprisingly laid back and a bit chatty from time to time with the crew and me. Mixing up jokes and basic information about us.

"Garrus?"

"Please just call me Vakarian in front of the boys okay?" I sighed. I still can't believe my job was to watch over her,Spirits what I'm I suppose to say to dad or what was the human councilor thinking about letting us save the day with these people?

"Okay Vakarian, May I ask a few questions about your species?"

"And why would you want to know anything about us?"

"I have been trying to study anything outside my colony! The asari,salarians,turians,quarians,krogan!I would have loved to meet any of their kind! And here I am with you and these guys! I have finally accomplished my dream, well, one of them." She shrugged and looked away to the shuttle window with a smile on her face."And now I'm traveling off world! How cool is that?!" Her tone pitched and booming with excitement.

"Woah! Calm down! I get it! You want to know about us and other species which we are in not much of good terms with..So anyway what do you want to know?"

I asked while slightly touching her bruised shoulder,making her flinch and look at me with a another smile plastered on her face.

"Tell me about your species Vakarian."

I flinched as she said my last name. It felt all of a sudden foreign like I wanted her to call me by my first name again.

I tried to do a turian smile at her to reply.

"Just call me Garrus instead and sure, I'll tell you want I know."

"You sure are confusing."

"I try not to be."

And time simply flew by.

I told her about our military,how we start training at the age of 6 and joining the military by 15 . She then started comparing us to some kind of group called Spartans and time just passes us by and by. Us exchanging information of each other culture and Nihlus or Vinz coming in with puns to lighten the mood with a cheery start and ending it that way while Victus chuckles at the sidelines.

~Citadel~

So I've been moved out of active duty and was to take care of the human girl until the military tell me what to do again. My old apartment in the Citadel, same old same old, the door wrecked, a kick could get it down,the buzzer broken and door mat looking like an old rag ready to be disposed a years ago.

"Is the door suppose to be like that?" She pointed over the ricked hinges.

"Yeah, It's old but it's home for me." I reply still staring at door,carrying two boxes of my things and hers. One on my shoulder and another on my arm and her carrying a large bag with both of her hands with many digits holding to it tightly in front of her.

"Can you kick it?" I turn my head at her and she looks at me with much confusion.

"I- uh..sure?" She places the large bag on the floor and starts to back up and suddenly running and kicking the door with massive even though it just need a little energy,causing her to slide down into a perfect split and the door banging her booted foot.

She's silent for a while and I was about to ask her if she was alright but suddenly raises both of her arms and starts shouting.

"A perfect 10 for the wonderful Jane Shepard!" She claps both of her hands in the air and laughs.

I rumble escapes me and chuckles come out. As I still try to compose myself she turns her head at me with her blazing red hair swinging to her right side. She smiles.

"Did you see that?" She starts to stand up and walks toward the bag.

I started to get my bearings and gave her a turian smile with a reply.

"With the flexibility you can make it through hand to hand combat." And we walk towards the now open door.

We enter and I look at the place. Dust covered the area but nothing has changed that much.

"Nice place." The small girl beside him smiles,drops the bag,runs toward the couch,jumps and dust floats through the room. She coughs as she flaps her hand over her face.

"I ( cough ) think we need to clean the place a- a - achooo!"She sneezes and dust once more flies.

"Excuse me.." A faint whisper from her.

"Yeah..we do." I respond.

She stands from the dusty couch and walks toward the left side of my apartment, my room.

"Where do I sleep?" She shouts from the left.

I place the boxes down and start unpacking.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the extra cot."

"Who uses this? Oh wait! I bet a lot of lovely turian ladies sleep here!" She gigles as she seems to start cleaning the room.

"Spirits No! I don't invite women here. Nihlus uses it." I respond as I start to arrange our things.

"Oh my..a turian male couple..more intense then I thought."

"Spirits human No! We are not a couple!"

"It was only a joke ugly!" She giggles and resumes her cleaning duty.

As minutes turned into hours I noticed the Citadel turning into the night cycle and look at my omni-tool for the time.

19:12.

Time sure flies more often now. As I rearranged the last of my things and hers,I sit down at the now clean couch,no more covered in dust and crumbs. She surely out did herself on the cleaning I thought to myself.I close my eyes and try to drift to sleep.

I hear the water running through right side, I open my eyes, the island kitchen at the side and her swaying around while washing the dirty dishes that have never been cleaned for years,humming a tune of happiness caused me to calm down. I turn my eyes and look at the wide balcony before me,looking past the television. The cabs running speedily through the busy traffic but quiet in some ways and the city lights illuminating the room in a calming illumination . I looked at it hazily and just started in to space,thinking the same questions that ran through my mind, Why me? Why I'm I taking care of her? Wouldn't Nihlus be better at it? Or even Vinz.. He thought.

"Hey ugly." Her voice waking me up from my dazed questionings.

"Hmm?" I can't believe it's starting to get into me.

"Tell me about yourself,since I'm living with you for at least 2 weeks."She spoke in a somewhat cheesy tone.

"There is really not much to tell about myself."I chuckle slightly to her tone.

"Come on, there's gotta be a story behind those bad-ass scratches on your armor.

"Well when you put that way."I hummed a bit with pride.

"Cocky aren't you?" She giggles and then cleans the counter. "So, what's your story Garrus Vakarian?" I turn to her and I see green darting eyes looking at me straight while she rubs a damp clothe on the counter.

I start.

"I have a sister named Solana Vakarian, she's 18 now. My dad, Arterius Vakarian. I always lived up to my dad and I always followed his orders like a good turian,which caused me to delay my military training but I still managed to stay in shape despite everything." I sigh as I remember my father's harsh words before I left to go to the turain Military. "And well..you get the picture,I'm stuck with you until further notice." I lift my head up and see her leaning in her arm and half of her body over the counter with witty green eyes and messed up red hair.

"Got a problem with that ugly?" She laughs as she lifts herself up and washes the clothe.

"Maybe." I chuckle slightly.

"Bastard." She says,hardly a whisper as she giggles once more. Those small bits of laughter were starting to become music to his ears.

"A charming bastard at that young lady!" I respond.

"Dream on,you cocky turian!"She turns into a full 180 degrees and her her sways to her movement and once more she smiles again.

I order take out for the both of us and while we waited I turned on the television and we started insulting the stars of the show, judging singers in shows and mocking the fake politicians "trying" to make the galaxy a better place. A knock on the door and our food arrived.

We ate and compared interest. She liked video games as well as books. Making her seem intellectual. She loved to play a certain human instrument called a piano where you press keys like a terminal, she collected guns and wrote some stories with a mix of art. We talked about many happenings going on the galaxy,comparing people to people,joking around and yet again,time passed by again.

02:03.

I notice on my omni-tool and was about to tell Jane that it was getting really late. I look at her, her mouth a bit open and her breathing even,eyes closed and her head leaning on the couch. She's asleep.

I tried to quietly clean up our empty containers and moved to her.

"Spirits help me."I sigh and I slightly but gently picked her up and slowly went to my room.

She was soft but strong in some areas making her feel unique and lovely to touch. I lay her down the bed and suddenly she grabs my pants.

"Mom? Dad? Rose? Kris? Pao? Where are you?"Her voice in a whisper and tears escaping her closed eyes, she was remembering Mindoir.

I sat beside her laying form and gently stroke her hair. She muffles her sobs and slowly opens her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Garrus.." She holds tighter on my pants and covers her mouth trying to stop herself from crying some more.

"Shh..shh..everything's gonna be alright..Jane..it will be alright.." He strokes her hair and wipes her damp checks in his talon.

"Thank you.." And she slowly dazes herself to sleep,loosening her grip on his pants.

I then look away and bury my plated face on my talons.

"Spirits...what am I doing?" I sigh.

I started to stand but then the same hand garbs on to me and green misty orbs look at me with so much sorrow.

"Please stay." She begs and tightens her hold. "Sleep beside me Garrus." Her voice in a faint whisper.

"Okay.." And I slowly lay beside her. She holds on to me and a sigh of relief escapes from her.

"Thank you.." And she goes back to sleep as she nuzzles her head on my cowl and gently breaths evenly again.

"Yo..You're welcome.." I whisper back and nuzzle on her soft,red,flowing hair,tracing my talons on its mystifying touch. Wrapping another talon on her small back.

"Good Night..." The lowest whisper from her.

"Sleep well.."I reply and doze off to her citrus scent from her body.


	4. A Little Getting Use To

Hello! :D

Sorry. Class just started and I was playing Ghost Recon so I lost track of time to update and yeah well that's about it. So yeah Enjoy! Oh! And as always I still love you all :D By the way! Sorry :) Had to edit this x) So I had to publish it again ^^ Thanks to a lovely reader :)

Realdeadmeat- Thank you Darling! Your support is very much loved and appreciated :)

* * *

Chapter 3

Day 2

**A little getting use to**

I woke up in a stir,the smell of citrus stained on my sheets of my bed. The sound of a girl. A human girl shouting in a foreign language that blurs in my mind. Ah. My translator must be off. A pillow follows through the shouting and then a hard boot hits me.

"..rus!" My translator starts glitching to life on my ear. Trying to open my eyes,the light from outside blinds me. I cover my head with the pillow thrown at me.

"Garrus!" The same voice shouting my name,I bury my face deeper into the pillow.

"Garrus fucking Vakarian,wake the fuck up now!" I groan trying to rise up from the bed, throwing the pillow aside somewhere in my small room hitting my sniper scope and falling on the metal flooring. Frustrated I didn't bother getting it. I looked up and saw a figure of a eyes slowly trying to focus on the figure in front of me.

"Good Morning ugly."

Ah.

It's her.

I sigh trying to get out of bed.

"Hello,Shepard." I say lazily.

"Mom, next time please wear pants and wake up." I slowly walked towards the bathroom while she babbles about my living habits.

"Yes darling, I'll try to that." I say sarcastically and she taps my head with her soft hand.

"Yeah right, well anyway breakfast is ready." She totters off to the counters where there are stools and sits. I rub my face with water and wear some civics. I start to head to her and see her halfway through her meal.

"So what on Palaven did you make me?" She looks at me with her mouth full with a white liquid and yellow flakes or so covering her mouth and she swallows. "Some sort of turian cereal I think." She points at my dish and smiles.

"Come on mom eat before my good effort is wasted." She jokes about effort and finishes her meal.

"Where did you get your meal and mine?" I ask as I try to get a spoonful of my Turian cereal _Acraba._

_" _I went out and stole some credits from you". I choked at her answer.

"You what?!"She smiles and leans in on the other side of the counter.

"I stole credits from you. Who knew your password is Ny-" I raise my talon and bury my face on the other.

"Stop! Stop ! Just stop."I sigh and raise my head to look at her. Grinning like some ingenious mastermind of some sort.

"How in Spirit's name did you get my password correctly?"

She backs away and smiles walking back to her stool and sits. "Looks like you have a lot of things to figure out." She laughs and heads back to my room. I stare blankly at the door, and finish my meal.

"Humans.." I mutter and leave for the bathroom.

Doing nothing for a day was boring and was making me lazy so I decided to calibrate some of my guns. I head for the couch and spread my sniper rifle and pistol on the small coffee table and start my many wonderful (boring) hobbies. I hear the door to my room click open and she exits only wearing a baggy shirt and shortest shorts I have ever seen a human wear. It was 8 in the morning and the day cycle of the Citadel was beaming through my wide windows.

"Hey! What'cha doing there Garrus?" Her tone a bit too cheery on a Monday morning.

"Just calibrating my guns." I reply without turning my head, trying to figure my scope for the M-92 Mantis.

"Is that the M-3 predator?!" She squeals and grabs the gun, caressing it like she was the mother of the instrument.

"Be nice to the old girl. She's seen battle and has saved my ass more than a few times." I chuckle remembering the times where I needed to kill a Batarian pirate at point black range for going to close to the enemy ,but totally worth it.

"A few stories to tell I see. "She smiles and settles the gun and starts to stare at my work.

"Need a little help with the scope?" She bends her head to the side and her bright red hair falls to the side and green eyes start to stare on mine.

"No,I can probably handle this." I was starting to get irritated on how to settle the scope in place with a few modifications on accuracy.

"Here, let me." She takes the sniper rifle and settles it down on her lap and starts to examine it. She then goes to work with her nimble fingers and works her way with it.

"And since when did you learn how to modify a gun?"She smiles as she checks the scope.

"It's called observation dumb dumb and a little magic with five fingers." She then shoves the gun on my chest and starts to head for the kitchen. "I'm bored." She says. I look at the gun and as irritating as it was she got it correctly.

"Well since that was settled with, you want to head out?" _What in Spirit's name did I just say? Didn't that sound like a sort of proposal? Wait? Can she even hear my subvocals?_

"Sure!" She scrambles to get my room and returns in a couples of combat boots and another baggy shirt with the logo of the Alliance. " You know,women take more time to get ready and well.. put on proper clothes and so on." I point out as I stand from the comfy couch.

"I'm kinda not the girly type mom. I love blood shattering related stuff and guns that make heads explode. For short I love violence." She cocks her hips and starts to giggle.

"Weird..humans." I mumble and we head out.

We stop by a few weaponry stores and once more shouts her excitement as she recites and every equipment,nursing them like (once more) her children. The Salarian pleased by her excitement and memorization of each gun presented to her. We left the friendly Salarian with many smiles and small talk. She then drags me to a book store. We enter and were greeted with a few stares from many Drell and Hanar in the area. She starts to walk around and looks at the old fashioned books with hard bound covers and their musky scents of aging through the long years. She grabs a book,flipping its many pages and heads for the counter. _Wait,does she have money?_ My omni-tool beeps and says that I have spent 500 credits on a book called _Peter Pan_. _What in the Palaven?_ She comes back with the same title of a book,tucked in her chest and smiles. "Nyreen." She quirks and starts to walk towards the exit. _The sneaky Pyjag. _I follow her and chuckle,wondering how she got my password correctly but equally mortified that she now knows my grade school crush. I spot her staring at the view,sitting down on a lone bench at the edge of the presidium lake. The artificial air blowing away her red blazing hair and baggy shirt. She suddenly just..looked ... beautiful. The leaves from the trees falling ever so lightly on her lap as well as a few pink flowers. She notices me and raises her hand,waving at me to come over. I settle down beside her into a comfortable distance.

"Pretty view don't you think?" She looks far into the distance.

"Yeah." I reply simply. "I wish...they..could have seen this.." Her eyes watering all of a sudden and her tearing up.

"They?" I didn't notice the tears flowing down her but she still chuckles.

"Dad,mom,Rose,Paul and Krissy. They always wanted to visit the Citadel."

"Mmm..." I rub her back and she starts leaning her head on my cowl.

"I 'm sorry..I just..really miss them.." She stutter and wipes her face with her hands.

"There..there..everything will be alright.." The same haunting words his mother said to him just before..she left.

"I miss my mother too..." She looks at my and stares with her watery eyes.

"You..Your...mother?"She chokes calming down the tears.

"Yeah..she..died..I..wasn't there when she...needed me the most.." I choke trying to keep down the emotions brimming out of my calm composure. She hugs me and laughs again.

"Guess their in a better place now don't you think? Watching over us probably.."

And too soon she let's go,missing her warmth I sit a little closer to her.

"Yeah..maybe." We then start to become silent,enjoying each other's quiet company. After a few minutes she then edges me with questions I never want to hear.

"So...Who is she?" She smiles again. That shit-eating grin that kills me almost all the time.

"And who do you mean?" _Play it innocent Vakarian. You can do this._

"Nyreen. Must be quiet a girl to get your attention Mom." She starts to laugh and arches her head to the forever blue sky.

"Well..She..she was quite a catch" I reply arching my head as well.

"Tell me."

"She was a biotic,she could handle a gun like no other and she..she ...was really something."

"Mmm...any stories to tell about her?"

"Well...there was one time we were pinned by the enemy and we were the last standing. Just a normal exercise trying to determine who was the child and the soldier. We were..well...alone..and.." I grew silent realizing where this was getting.

"Well you get the idea." I turn to my left and see her into a red pigment.

" What?"

She babbles about something I couldn't understand.

"What did you say?" She looks at me like I killed someone right in front of her.

"You..uh..slept with..her?" Her eyes wide.

"Uhh..Yeah..why?"

"Umm...I..uhh..how old were you at that time?"

"17."

"Ohh..Umm..Okay." She still looks wide eyed as she turns her head facing the lake.

"Something bothering you?" She does a nervous laugh.

"Ohh..just..don't bother the human virgin here yeah..heh.." Now I was wide eyed.

"You..never..you know.." She starts to look calm and looks at me again.

"Nope."

"How old are you?"

"Four- I mean fifteen. Why?"

"Spirits.. you must be very sexually frustrated then."

"Uhh.. nooo.. I am not." She looks confused and starts to chuckle.

"Anyway so you two were together? With Nyreen."

"Uh..No but..well let's say she was the best so far." I reply and give slight amused chuckle. She then taps her omni-tool to life and starts to look for the time.

"1209" She says in a hushed tone.

" Well, how about yours?" I start to give a bit of curiosity about her.

"What about what mine?" She gives a confused look again.

"Your..umm like..mate?Or crush." I start.

"Mmm...well...there was a guy named Clyde Fernandez." She giggles.

"He was funny,likes to joke around and sing. Badly . There was one time he kinda asked me out and he ended up getting drenched by rain and we had to cancel and head for the nearest store to at least buy him a shirt. It was..disastrous..but..it was fun."

"How is that fun?"I wan confused to how humans find _fun_ in being drenched.

"Mmmhh..You'll know..like how he makes you smile and you just don't care whatever happens next..you just..enjoy him being there..with you." She smiles. "You..seen him so far?" I ask out of the blue,realizing _Mindoir. Yes you stupid Turian burden her with your fucking question if she saw that Clyde Fernandez. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. "_ He left off world when I was 14 so..I don't really know where he is so far." She answers with a cool and calm collected voice. She starts to stand. She looks out to the distance again,with the wind dramatically blowing through her face and she then smiles at me again with the same dark emerald stare of hers.

"Wanna eat lunch big guy?"She gives out her hand and I take it. She then holds on to my hand and sways it back and forth.A few stares from many eyes of disgust. "Uhh..I think they don't like us holding hands.

" I whisper to her. _Why were we even holding hands?_

"Just raise your middle finger and lift it to the air Garrus. They'll love the view even more. "She laughs and we do the same action and walk off with grins on our silly faces.

She was crazy a fact that was given the moment I met her. She was.. a little getting use to. But for now..I can live with crazy.


End file.
